This invention relates to a display hanger for an eyeglasses case for use on a hanging type display stand.
Various display hangers exist in the prior art for hanging various articles, such as hand tools and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,056 (Wood) teaches a display hanger for suspending an article such as a screwdriver. A special elastomeric grommet is used to hang the tool.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,443 (McMaster) teaches a pressure-sensitive hanger for small articles such as merchandise packages, wall packages and the like that can be hung on display rods or hooks. This invention is directed to a universal hanger that is applied with adhesive to a small item. Here, a means to prevent peeling of the hanger from the product to which it is secured is included.
Various eyeglass holders are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,696 (Lee) teaches a holder for eyeglasses which accepts a temple portion of an eyeglass frame for supporting eyeglasses in a vertical position. The holder may be mounted, for example, in an automobile, boat or convenient location in a home. The design includes a planar first member and a second member integral to the first which protrudes outwardly. An opening between the first and second members accepts the temple of the eyeglass frame. An adhesive is applied to a surface of the first member for adhesion of the device to another surface.
However, to this point, a very simple and inexpensive hanger for a glasses case has not been known that allows a user remove the glasses case from a display rack, allows a user to open the glasses case to remove a pair of glasses therein to try the glasses on for appearance and strength of lenses, and that maintains the integrity of the hanger so that the glasses can be reinserted into the case and the case can be re-hung on a display rack.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.